The Greatest Unrequited Love
by Mercury Angel II
Summary: Approximately fifteen years ago, after a bad breakup between Allen and Lenalee, Kanda and Lenalee moved to the Asian branch of the exorcists' organization together. Lenalee thought that she was going to be marrying Kanda for sure. However, Allen came back for her, and now there is a love triangle going on between them. Could Allen be the one Lenalee has been waiting for?
1. Chapter 1: The Present

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This is an AllenXLenaleeXKanda love story because we like love triangles! Minor storylines have been altered to go along with the main plot. The story is set fifteen years after the events of the anime and manga. English is my second language, so please be gentle with me! Thank you! The genre is a romantic comedy. It has been a while since I've written any romantic comedy. So, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Lenalee did not know how she got into her current situation. After the battle of exorcists and the Millenium Earl, Lenalee has moved to the Asia branch of the exorcist organization and has been working in Asia ever since then. She was homesick because all of her family and relatives still live in Asia. Kanda has also moved to the exorcist organization's Asia branch too. He was the first person to get a transfer to the Asia branch because he missed home. Lenalee did not get a transfer until later. Therefore, when Lenalee came to Asia, Kanda was the first person to reach out to her. Kanda was like a guide or mentor to her. After breaking up with Allen at the exorcist association North American branch, Lenalee thought that she was not going to get back together with Allen again. She assumed that if there was anyone she might end up having a relationship, it was most likely going to be Kanda. Since Lenalee and Allen parted ways, and Kanda has sort of became an advisor to her. Kanda had asked Lenalee to go training or hunting for devils together. Kanda and Lenalee had spent more time together than ever before. So, when Lenalee has just turned thirty-two years old, she honestly thought that she was probably going to be marrying Kanda. However, fate did not seem to agree with her.

Two things happened one after another. The first event was that several months ago, Lenalee received the news that Allen was getting a transfer from the exorcist's organization North American branch to the Asia branch. Lenalee did not know what to think. The only occasions when Lenalee ran into Allen during the past fifteen years were the exorcist associations' international training competitions, in which exorcists fight each other to gain the title of the best exorcist. Lenalee was afraid to face Allen again, but she ended up beating up Allen during those competitions. That was extremely awkward, to say the least. However, Lenalee was not satisfied because she was striving to obtain the title of the best exorcist. However, Lenalee could not get her wishes fulfilled. Lenalee always got the second or third place because the head of the exorcist organization Asia branch, whose name was Jay, was much stronger than her.

The other event was that Lenalee also has a huge crush on Jay, the chairman of the Asia branch. However, that was another unrequited love on her part. Lenalee has confessed to both Jay, the chairman of the Asia branch, and Kanda. Nevertheless, she had been getting either no reactions or no replies from them. To be more accurate, Jay said nothing, while Kanda neither rejected Lenalee nor accepted her confessions.

The first time Lenalee confessed to Kanda, Kanda joked about him feeling sort of moved. Unfortunately, Lenalee misinterpreted all of that and thought that Kanda liked her too. The second time Lenalee tried to propose to Kanda, but Kanda mentioned that he was already married. Unfortunately, Lenalee misinterpreted that as a joke too. The third time Lenalee asked Kanda to clear things up for her and try not to be so ambiguous. Yet, Kanda did what Sasuke said to Sakura, which is "thank you!" It only made Lenalee feel more confused than before. There were many times when Lenalee and Kanda had communication issues. For example, one time Kanda was asking Lenalee, in Chinese, whether her healing abilities were any good. However, the way Kanda said it sounded like he was asking whether or not Lenalee was hard. Lenalee honestly thought that Kanda was telling a sex joke. Then, Kanda went on and said, in Chinese again, that Lenalee can bring him along to hunt the devils. However, the way he said it sounded like he was asking Lenalee to wear something. Again, Lenalee thought that Kanda was telling a sex joke. So, imagine Lenalee and Kanda already have many communication problems. Now, these communication issues soon became worse when Allen came to the Asia branch and everything became a mess.

Lenalee had to help Allen translate everything Allen said in English to Chinese or Japanese so that Jay and Kanda could understand what Allen was talking about. Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen already had some communication issues when they were still working at the North American branch of exorcist association. Now, it just because worse. Fortunately, Lenalee was both American and Chinese and learned both English and Chinese when she was young, and learned Japanese when she was older. So, she could understand these three languages well enough to be Allen's translator. However, there were times when Lenalee was not there to help Allen translate. Therefore, Lenalee finally asked Allen to bring a smartphone and use the google translator at all times to communicate with everyone at the Asia branch.

Then, out of nowhere, Lenalee started receiving love confessions from Allen. Lenalee thought that Allen was appreciating her help, but Allen began bombarding her with "I love you's" every time she ran into him. Lenalee's first reaction was, "Stop, Allen! You're an old man! You're old enough to be my parent!" It was sort of the truth because Allen has lived much longer than Lenalee, which is why his hair was white. However, something magical occurred to Allen that made his body go back to his youthful state instead of aging. Allen claimed that he was only thirty-five years old, and has a youthful spirit. Age was one of the reasons why Lenalee broke up with Allen in the first place. The other reason was that Lenalee was leaving the exorcist organization's North American branch to the Asian branch. Now, it wasn't that Lenalee didn't like Allen. She was curious about why Allen suddenly came to the Asian branch. However, Lenalee still liked Kanda, and that was an issue.

One night, Lenalee woke up in the middle of the night to go to the restroom. She accidentally overheard Kanda talking to Allen and other people. Kanda said he was going to sleep because his wife was bellowing at him. Lenalee was shocked because she did not know that Kanda had a wife. Therefore, the next time Lenalee saw Kanda, she confronted him about why he never told her that he had a wife. Kanda got angry and yelled at Lenalee, saying that he also had three children and that he never had any obligations to tell anyone in the organization that he had a family. Lenalee figured that Kanda was saying that it was a privacy issue, which was why he kept his family as a secret to everyone. However, it did not stop Lenalee from getting upset at Kanda. She told Kanda that he should have made it clear in the beginning that he had a family so that he wouldn't be playing around with her feelings for many years. Kanda got even madder and yelled at Lenalee some more about how he never attempted to be a womanizer or played with her. Lenalee got seriously disappointed at Kanda and told him that she regretted falling in love with him because he was a complete disappointment. That ended the fight.

Several weeks later, Allen bombarded Lenalee with presents which mostly consisted of war supplies, since the exorcists were still going to war with the devils. Lenalee had no idea how to repay Allen for these gifts, so she decided to marry Allen and pay him back later. It's not that Lenalee didn't like Allen. Lenalee found out from a friend that Allen's real age was only thirty-five. She did think that Allen was kind of cute. She proposed to Allen, which was a success.

"Why didn't you tell me you were only thirty-five years old? I thought you were an old guy!" Lenalee asked.

"Because apparently, I look mature and sound old! Also apparently, I have an old soul!" Allen replied.

The two lovebirds then prepared for marriage, which was another several week later. It seemed like Lenalee finally got her happily ever after. Or so she thought.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

Author's Note: This chapter summarizes the past, explaining the events leading to Allen and Lenalee's bad breakup. Some plots from the anime and manga have been changed to create a new storyline. The writing style is adventurous and romantic, but maybe not too humorous. It is why I didn't put this chapter's content up in the first chapter because I personally think the plot would be too intense. Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I wrote it with my heart.

**Author's announcement: Hello, everybody! Just to let everyone know that my family might send me to Germany to live with my sister for three months. I hope there is internet in Germany. Sorry for the late updates. I either ran out of ideas, or I was busy. However, I will do my best to continue and complete my stories. Thanks for reading my stories! Have a great day! Take care!**

* * *

APPROXIMATELY FIFTEEN YEARS AGO...

Exorcist Allen Walker had just sent another exorcist Kanda Yuu and Kanda's best friend, Alma Karma, through an ark. Their destination was another dimension or towards the ends of the Earth. Lenalee sprang toward Allen at full speed just as the ark closed up to interject the event. However, it was too late. Kanda and Alma have disappeared through the ark. Lenalee cornered Allen aggressively. Even though Lenalee had been going out with Allen, and she considered herself in love with Allen, there were times when she disagreed with Allen. Some disagreements to lead to arguments and fights.

"Allen! Where did you send Kanda and Alma?" Lenalee asked.

"To another dimension. Possibly the end of the earth, where they won't be disturbed. Why did you ask?" Allen replied.

"I can't believe that you just did that, Allen! Kanda is one of our best and most cherished exorcists! We can't have Kanda perished now at somewhere near the end of the world!"

"It is done. I can't undo the act," Allen said.

"Yes, you can! Open up another ark now, Allen! I need to go retrieve Kanda from the end of the world! Kanda is a significant existence for both the exorcist organization and for me!" Lenalee yelled. "You're not being careful enough, Allen! You're going to be locked up in jail because you're acting like a Noah, our archenemy!"

"All right, all right! I'll do it! I'll open another ark for you to go after Kanda! I'm sorry, Lenalee! But I just can't leave Kanda and Alma to deal with their issues alone! I feel the need to help them in my own unique ways!" Allen said, before opening up a new ark for Lenalee to pass through. Lenalee jumped into the ark, and minutes later pulled a dying Kanda and a dead Alma back from the new ark. The other exorcists have arrived just in time to see Lenalee came back with Kanda, who was barely alive.

"Please take Kanda to the exorcist organization's hospital! Please save Kanda!" Lenalee yelled. As Kanda was sent away to the hospital, Allen was subdued by inspector Link, due to Allen's obvious changes to evolve into a Noah. Things just couldn't get any worse.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER…

Exorcist Allen Walker had been captured and put under arrest due to his increasingly obvious morphing into a Noah, an enemy race to the exorcists. Meanwhile, exorcist Kanda Yuu was slowly healing up in the hospital. Komui Lee, the Chief Officer of the Black Order and Branch Head of the European Branch, approached his younger sister and the assistant Branch Chief of the European Branch, Lenalee Lee.

"Lenalee, there are two things that I needed to talk to you about," Komui said.

"What is it, Komui?" Lenalee asked.

"First, I'm going to politely ask you to please take a human exorcist as your boyfriend. Allen has been officially identified as one of the Noah race. He is technically not a compatible match with you anymore," Komui answered.

"Thank you, Komui, but I have been in a stable relationship with Allen. He and I have been working well as a team and we are working toward the same goals," Lenalee replied.

"But Allen has become a Noah, and the two of you currently have an unhealthy relationship. You and Allen don't even have a future together. So, you're going to have to break up with him," Komui remarked.

"I'm sorry, Komui, but I'm still in love with Allen. And I'm sorry if I disappoint our family, but I don't feel like breaking up with Allen at this point. It would look like I'm abandoning him, which makes me look bad." Lenalee said.

"Another thing I wanted to talk to you about is that our family has found an auspicious match for you," Komui said.

"Let me guess. Is it Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, it is Kanda," Komui replied.

"So, someone like Kanda is more suitable for me?" Lenalee asked. "I am skeptical."

"Yes, Lenalee. Kanda is a more compatible match for you," Komui answered. "Don't you care about Kanda? He is currently recuperating in the hospital. Have you visited him in the hospital yet?"

"Of course I care about Kanda. I have already visited him every single day to see him recover," Lenalee said.

"Great! You should go see Kanda more often because our family approves of him," Komui said.

"You're giving me a lot of pressure and stress. I'm going to the hospital to see Kanda now. Please excuse me," Lenalee said before leaving.

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER...

Lenalee raced after Allen at top speed, to prevent Allen from getting kidnapped by the Noah. Or at least that was her impression of Allen at that time. Lenalee did not believe that Allen would leave the exorcist organization with the Noah. The organization was technically her home as well as his home. Kanda has healed up properly and was racing after Lenalee because he was worried about both Allen and Lenalee.

"Lenalee! It's too dangerous to go after Allen! I'll go with you!" Kanda shouted, before chasing after Lenalee. Both exorcists raced after Allen, only to arrive in time to see Allen about to leave the organization's territory by a newly created ark.

"Allen! How dare you leave the organization! You better stop and explain your actions now! Have you really turned into a Noah?" Lenalee yelled furiously. She did not suspect Allen would betray the exorcist organization, but she wished that Allen would tell her why he decided to leave.

"Lenalee! Kanda! Why have you come here?" Allen asked.

"Stupid Allen! The organization does not tolerate run away exorcists! Noahs are to be eliminated according to the organization's rules! If you leave now, I will certainly go after you to kill you!" Kanda said.

"Kanda! You should be grateful I helped you with Alma's issues! Now do me a favor and let me go!" Allen responded.

"Yes, I suppose I should be grateful to you. That's why I'm going to bring you back to the organization, even if by force!" Kanda said. Allen and Kanda charged at each other and a serious fight with their exorcist weapons.

"Crown clown! Since you have awakened, you should be able to recognize me as an exorcist. Your master has turned into a Noah! Now stop attacking at once!" Kanda said to Allen's exorcist weapon. In the next few seconds, Crown clown seemed to have hesitated on attacking Kanda and faltered. It was all Kanda needed to charge at Allen again. Allen was surprised, to say the least. Luckily for Allen, Lenalee got between the two boys to stop them from fighting each other to death.

"Stop, the two of you! That's enough!" Lenalee shouted.

"Lenalee! You can't just let Allen leave! Otherwise, he is not going to come back! You have to at least put up a fight! Allen won't listen to words when he is being stubborn! You have to use brute force sometimes!" Kanda remarked.

"I never wanted to drag you into this mess, Kanda! You've done enough for me and Allen! Thank you, Kanda!" Lenalee commented. Kanda became speechless because he could see that Lenalee refused to use force to bring back Allen.

"That's enough," Kanda said. "I'll allow the two of you to say goodbye to each other. I will let Allen go free for a while, and see what the exorcist organization have to say about Allen."

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"You should know by now, Lenalee, that your place is next to me. There is only one place where you belong," Kanda answered before leaving.

"Are you okay, Allen? Did Kanda frighten you?" Lenalee asked.

"I've gotten pretty used to Kanda's aggressiveness by now, but thank you for your concern, Lenalee," Allen replied.

"I feel the same as Kanda, Allen. I will let you go away for a while, but the next time I see you, I will bring you back for sure! By force if necessary!" Lenalee said.

"I understand, Lenalee. I have my reasons for leaving the exorcist organization. So, I can't promise I will come back to you or the organization. But no matter where I go, my heart is always with you and everyone else," Allen remarked. He pulled Lenalee into a hug and a kiss before leaving with the new ark which he created.

"Do you really mean what you said, Allen?" Lenalee asked nobody, but herself, after any traces of Allen had left the organization's territory. Then, Lenalee started to have a belated mental breakdown, remembering her relationship with Allen up until this point in time.

"I never wanted to be your enemy! Is there no other way? I am sorry! I am unable to be of any help to you!" Lenalee cried. However, Lenalee recalled Kanda's words and realized that maybe Kanda really is the one perfect guy for her. Then, Lenalee began to gain back her self-confidence, which supported her mind and body to move forward in her life.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's announcement: Hello, everybody! Just to let everyone know that my family might send me to Germany to live with my sister for three months. I hope there is internet in Germany. Sorry for the late updates. I either ran out of ideas, or I was busy. However, I will do my best to continue and complete my stories. Thanks for reading my stories! Have a great day! Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Present

**Author's note: Hi, everyone! I'm sorry if the second chapter wasn't very fun! I think I've warned everyone about Lenalee and Allen's bad breakup in the past! Anyway, let's get on with the story! **

_**Author's announcement: Hello, everybody! Just to let everyone know that my family might send me to Germany to live with my sister for three months. I hope there is internet in Germany. Sorry for the late updates. I either ran out of ideas, or I was busy. However, I will do my best to continue and complete my stories. Thanks for reading my stories! Have a great day! Take care!**_

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

It was not until weeks later when Lenalee and Allen went to the church to get married. Lenalee did not even think a marriage with Allen would be possible. Her family was old-fashioned and was against her relationship with Allen many years ago. Lenalee was not sure how she convinced her family that Allen would be a good spouse for her. Lenalee had brought Allen to see her family and friends while hoping that she could get Allen recognized by them. In the beginning, Lenalee's parents were against Allen and her relationship because they did not think Allen was a good match for Lenalee. However, Lenalee and Allen did not give up and insisted on continuing their relationship. In the end, Lenalee's family started to see that Allen had the potential to be a good spouse for Lenalee. So, they had begun to accept Allen as part of the family. It may have something to do with Kanda and Lenalee's dramatic breakup not too long ago. Lenalee told her family about Kanda cheating on her for years. Her family could not believe it. To prove her point, Lenalee brought Kanda over to her house and had a serious conversation with her parents.

"Kanda, why don't you tell my parents about the fact that you already got married to someone else and already have three children?" Lenalee asked unhappily. Kanda was silent for a few seconds.

"Kanda, is it true that you already have a family?" Lenalee's parents asked worriedly.

"Yes! I'm sorry! It's true," Kanda said with guilt. Lenalee's parents were shocked. They became speechless for a few seconds. Lenalee's parents had a lot of expectations and hopes for Kanda. However, Kanda was failing all of that by proving that he was not even single or available.

"We're sorry to hear that, Mr. Kanda Yuu, but we're still a very traditional and conservative family. If you and Lenalee are unable to continue your relationship, then it's best to break up peacefully," Lenalee's parents said with regrets. "I hope you have a good life, goodbye!" After Kanda left, Lenalee brought Allen into her house to meet with her parents.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Lee. It is nice to meet you. Lenalee and I are in love with each other. I hope to ask for your permission to marry your daughter," Allen said politely with a bow. Lenalee's parents looked surprised, but not too surprised because Lenalee had already told them a lot about Allen.

"Hello, Allen. We heard a lot of nice things about you from Lenalee," Lenalee's parents said. "It's not like we can force Lenalee to marry anyone or decide for Lenalee who she has to marry. When Lenalee gets engaged, we will help prepare her wedding."

"So, I'm taking that as a yes. We have your permission to get engaged," Lenalee said. It was not a question. It was a statement. Lenalee was firm in her decision to get married to Allen. It may have something to do with her terrible breakup with Kanda. So, several weeks later, the wedding bells rang at the church as Lenalee and Allen finally got married. However, the newlywed couple could not get a break. After their little honeymoon, Lenalee and Allen went back to work. Allen was even busier than Lenalee. Allen was working the entire day, burning the candle at both ends because he had a side job. Allen needed the side job to help pay off the debt and bills that he and his master, Marian Cross, accumulated during their travels. However, everyone else was concerned about Lenalee. They thought that Allen was purposely avoiding Lenalee due to some unknown reasons. One day, Lenalee ran into Kanda and Lavi. The two men talked with Lenalee in concern, but it started a humorous conversation.

"Hi, Lenalee. I haven't seen Allen for a long time," Kanda said.

"Hi, Kanda. I thought that you didn't want to talk to me anymore," Lenalee said.

"Hi, Lenalee. Allen probably has gamophobia, fear of marriage," Lavi said.

"Hi, Lavi. Allen is busy with work recently," Lenalee explained.

"I sure hope that is the case," Lavi said.

"I wish I could get married to a second wife, but my spouse wouldn't let me," Kanda said jokingly.

"Oh, really now?" Lenalee asked.

"My wife hides a scissor under the pillow," Kanda said.

"What does that mean?" Lenalee asked.

"It means she will cut off Kanda's penis if Kanda is unfaithful to her," Lavi said.

"That's right," Kanda said.

"Wow!" Lenalee said.

"If you're faithful to your spouse, then you won't have to worry about what she hides under the pillow," Lavi said.

"Yeah," Kanda said. That was the end of the jokes.

Another humorous event was when Allen accidentally defeating Jay, the head of Black Order Asia Branch in an international competition to gain the title of the strongest exorcist. One time, Lenalee could not attend the international competition. Unfortunately, she had a mission from Black Order that day and was busy carrying out her mission. When she came back from her mission, she found out from the announcement that Allen had won the competition and had become a new generation of the strongest exorcists. Also, she overheard Jay complaining about Allen sneaking upon him when he was not paying attention and defeating him with luck. Lenalee was surprised. Lenalee had also won that competition several times before and had gotten that title a few times before. However, she was only able to do it when Chairman Jay was not able to attend the event, or when Chairman Jay was late to the event and could not catch up with her score.

"Haha! Chairman Jay always beat me up in the past, so this time I get my payback time!" Allen said while laughing.

"Haha! Nice job, Allen! Give me five!" Lenalee said, laughing before she high-fived Allen. "For your outstanding performance, I will reward you with war supplies." After that, Lenalee traded war supplies with Allen. Chairman Jay became speechless. That was the end of the jokes.

Recently, Lenalee received the news from the Black Order that the exorcist organization may transfer her to the German branch for several months. When Allen heard about the news, he was excited about it because Germany was technically his birthplace and home country. Allen told Lenalee that he could get a transfer to the German branch too so that he could go to Germany with her. Lenalee had not made up her mind about whether or not she was going to Germany. She was still considering her options. Because Lenalee was attending Japanese classes in Asia after work, she was worried about whether or not she could well in Japanese courses in Germany. However, people told her that she should not have any issues learning Japanese in Germany because she could start from beginner classes. Furthermore, people also told Lenalee that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that few people had the chance to travel to Germany for a vacation. If the Black Order insisted that she needed to transfer to Germany, and if her family wanted her to go, then she might end up going to Germany.

THE END

_**Author's announcement: Hello, everybody! Just to let everyone know that my family might send me to Germany to live with my sister for three months. I hope there is internet in Germany. Sorry for the late updates. I either ran out of ideas, or I was busy. However, I will do my best to continue and complete my stories. Thanks for reading my stories! Have a great day! Take care!**_


End file.
